A digital imaging device, such as a digital camera, may capture a variety of compositions using a push/capture button present on the digital imaging device. A composition may undergo a pre capture processing and a post capture processing in the digital imaging device. Specifically, in the pre capture processing, the composition may be displayed to a user on a display screen with the help of camera optics and an image sensor present in the digital imaging device. The composition that is displayed to the user via the image sensor is referred to as sensor data. Further, in the pre capture processing, a user may depress the push button halfway to calibrate and freeze camera settings and other image enhancement settings such as Auto focus, Auto Exposure, and Auto White Balance for the sensor data. The pre capture processing may be executed by a pre capture processing module present in the digital imaging device.
In the post capture processing, several image processing algorithms may be employed for improving image quality after the composition is captured by the digital imaging device. However, the image processing algorithms used in the post capture processing are not able to produce good quality images.